This invention relates to a control circuit for controlling taillights, such as brake lights and turn signal lights, of vehicles.
Conventionally, for safety reasons, vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles have installed therein, taillights which include turn signal lights, brake lights, rear lights and reversing lights (automobiles only), which function independently. In present practice, the rear light and brake light are combined in a single two-in-one lamp, the warning of braking being actuated by operation of the brake, to automatically switch on the brake light. This is not a sufficient warning, especially during the evening when the rear lights have been switched on. This defect is now circumvented by the installation of an extra brake light to the car, adding extra costs and additional labor for this installation. To this end, the instant invention is directed to an auxiliary control circuit for controlling taillights, and overcoming the drawbacks of known warning systems for vehicles.